The Heart Knows what it wants
by temari80
Summary: After breaking off her engagement to Oliver, Felicity starts to realize that the person she wants to be with it Laurel, who she can't be with because she was killed by Damien Darhk. Then something happens, black Siren, laurels doppelgänger from earth 2 shows up. Those feelings for her Laurel swell again but inside she knows it's not her. After capturing Siren and locking her in
1. Death

The sun hung just behind the clouds as though it didn't want to have to face reality like the people underneath it. The whole thing seemed surreal to Felicity Smoak. Burying a friend and a colleague was something she had never had to do. Her reality was built on that no matter what, they pulled through and that was shattered a week ago when Dinah Laurel Lance, the assistant DA of Star City and The Black Canary was violently brought down by the disgusting Damien Darhk.

Felicity looked at the grave. It was beautiful. It had a picture of a Canary flying towards the gates of heaven painted onto it and the stone read "Dinah Laurel Lance, 1985-2016, loving daughter, sister and heroine". The tears silently slid down her cheeks as she imagined "wife" being added to it. She had hid her feelings for Laurel and now she was gone.

Felicity half listened as the preacher performed the funeral. Afterwards she watched as Quentin, Laurel's father, walked out of the cemetery with his arm around Laurel's younger sister, Sara. The sight of Quentin holding Laurel's hand as the doctors tried to resuscitate her would always haunt her. Damien had literally carved into her like a thanksgiving turkey, hitting major muscles and organs. She shook that memory but it was another motivating her now and she saw her target, Oliver Queen and headed towards him.

Oliver was sitting against the slab of stone that would soon be turned into a memorial for their fallen friend. Felicity took a deep breath and tried to focus on the task at hand. "Oliver, we need to talk" Felicity said quietly motioning for a more private area. Oliver just nodded and followed. "I know Laurel made you promise to allow her legacy to live on and I want to be that living legacy. I want to be the Black Canary because I can't in good faith allow some stranger to come in and put on that suit" Felicity said, her hands firmly on her hips but visibly shaking with a mixture of grief and anger. Oliver looked into her deep blue eyes and knows that saying no wasn't an option here so he just nods and says, "alright Felicity, we will begin your training after I oversee Laurel's statue". Felicity nods, hugs him, and heads back to her apartment where she can have a drink and be alone with her own thoughts.

 **Felicity's Apartment that night**

Felicity opened the door and flung her jacket and purse onto a chair by the door. She didn't really care where they landed but was partially relieved that they landed on the chair all the same. Sliding off her shoes she kicked them underneath the chair. The mud got on the carpet but at that moment she didn't give a fuck.

Felicity dragged herself to her bedroom and slipped off that ugly black dress she had to buy for the funeral. She threw it on the bed and looked at it like it was a black monster crawling across her bed. She scowled at it and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and slipped on her Luna slippers and went to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Felicity pulled open her fridge. She had been trying to eat healthier but when Laurel died she went out and got two giant cakes, a case of beer and two dozen doughnuts. Grabbing a paper plate she piled it with four extra chocolate doughnuts and grabbed a bottle of beer.

Basically slamming the fridge door shut with her foot, Felicity headed back into the front room where she plopped down on the couch and flipped on the tv. It didn't really matter what was on because she knew she wasn't going to watch it. She popped of the top to the beer took a sip and started in on the doughnuts.

 **Earth 2: Laurel Lance's apartment**

Laurel pulled the blanket up tightly around her and bit into her very chocolate doughnut and took a sip from her beer. Zoom was dead and she was going to try and get her life back together. She was tired of the pain she was feeling and the pain that she had caused. She missed her family but for their safety she stayed away.

Just as Laurel was about to delve into another chocolate filled doughnut a man she didn't know appeared in front of her. "Dinah Laurel Lance, you will come with me and be my servant or I will personally make sure your daddy and little sister stop breathing" the masked man said with a laugh.

Feeling the tears of anger and fear slide down her face, Laurel stood up and put down her food and drink. Her sister and father meant too much and so she would do anything to keep them safe. She went into her room and came out in a leather outfit and her signature black choker. "That's my little Siren. You may call me Prometheus" the man said with an evil grin. Laurel shuddered and with that the two of them vanished from the apartment, the sound of the tv still echoing through the little place.

2


	2. Interlude: death of a hero

Laurel looked back at the others. Oliver had gone up ahead with John and Thea. She had stayed back with Felicity, her dad and Sara. They were trailing Damien Darhk through the treacherous Iron Heights. She didn't like that her dad or Sara was there but they insisted. She looked at Felicity and winked. Felicity blushed and wished she could get the courage to tell Laurel how she really felt.

Suddenly before Felicity could even blink, blood was running down Laurels sides as a knife with no wielded ran through her. Laurel's blood curdling scream ran through her brain like electricity. Quentin and Sara screamed and ran to her side and without missing a beat Oliver scooped her up and brought her to the arrow cave. John got Lyla to bring in doctors from argus.

Through the whole thing Quentin and Sara never left her side. Even as Laurel's pancreas slid from the cut that just seemed to be getting bigger on its own. Felicity watched as Lyla whispered something in Quentin and Sara's ears which made them break down but move away. They came over to where Felicity was standing and held her as Lyla quickly snapped Laurel's neck. It was the humane thing to do but Felicity's heart didn't want to agree.

Lyla explained that the magic that Damien had used couldn't be stopped and Laurel would've been in a tortured state until she eventually just died from loss of blood. Sara had volunteered to do it but Laurel had mustered enough strength to grab her sisters hand and shake her head. Cursing and kicking over one of the desks, Oliver fled the room. Sara helped her father into the next room constantly looking back at Laurel as though her sister would magically just sit up.

The rest of the people cleared out to begin the mourning and the funeral preparations all except Felicity Smoak. She walked over to Laurel, took her hand and said, "fly my Canary for I will love you until the day I reach those gates and can hold you in my arms once more" and with that placed a soft kiss on Laurel's cold lips and went in with the others.


End file.
